1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a rollable mobile terminal having a rollable touch screen and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
The conventional mobile terminal has a fixed size since a display region is fixed. This may cause a user's inconvenience in carrying the mobile terminal having a fixed size. In order to solve such a problem, flexible display devices or rollable display devices which can be bent in a rollable manner are being researched and developed actively.
A user may control a display region to be used according to his or her preference, using characteristics of a rollable display. That is, a user may select at least one region among an entire region of the rollable display, where screen information is to be output.
A plurality of applications are installed at the mobile terminal, and execution screens thereof are output to the rollable display. The application means an application program designed to execute a specific task, and a screen ratio of the execution screen is determined by a manufacturer of the application. If the execution screen and the rollable display have the same screen ratio, even if they have different sizes (horizontal length/vertical length) from each other, the mobile terminal may display the execution screen on the display region by enlarging/contracting the execution screen. However, if the execution screen and the rollable display have different screen ratios, part of the execution screen may not be displayed on the rollable display, or the rollable display may have an empty space where the execution screen is not displayed. In order to solve such a problem, a novel type of user interface may be considered.